Fluffy White Snow
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: One-Shot Draco is spending X-Mas alone at Hogwarts and he gets a note from his father. Of course, Harry Potter finds a way to mess things up. Slash! Spoiler!


_**Fluffy White Snow**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Light R**_

_**Slash**_

_**Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it. I'm just a crazed fan.**_

**_Note- Spoilers! Based in 6th year._**

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Draco Malfoy groans and buries his head in his pillow. It's Christmas Eve morning and he's stuck at Hogwarts. Alone. Well sort of.

How did this all come about? His mum went to go visit his father in Askaban and she asked Severus Snape to watch over Draco. She didn't want to see her only child to be alone on Christmas. But the fact of the matter is that Draco hasn't seen Snape since the beginning of break.

He sits up, his blond hair falling into his face. He looks outside. Snow. He frowns. He thinks back to a Christmas back when he was 8. His father and him played in the snow in the back of Malfoy Manor. Christmas time was the only time Draco ever saw his father truly happy to be with his family.

A tear threatens to fall from Draco's eye. He quickly wipes it away. "That's bollocks. Malfoy's don't cry!" He snaps to himself. He sighs and tear escapes his other eye. "Oh who the bloody hell am I fooling? I'm the biggest crybaby out there. Most people don't know it."

He climbs out of bed and begins to get ready for breakfast. He knows it's gonna be a long day.

_**Oooo**_

Draco sits down at his regular eating place. He feels lonely. He's the only 6th year there. Pansy, Blaize, Crabbe and Goyle had better places to be. Draco tried to get Pansy to stay but she refused to be in the hellhole another day.

Draco grabs a muffin and picks at it. He pops a piece into his mouth and he glances over at the Gryffindor table. He grins. He wasn't the only 6th year there. Harry Potter was the only Gryffindor 6th year at his table. _'Weasleys must of not have had enough food to feed another mouth.' _Draco thinks. He grins now. He remembers how much Potter lets down his guard when there's no one to show off to.

"Oi, Potter. Why aren't you with your family. Oh that's right. Their either dead or don't want anything to do with you." Draco taunts.

Harry looks up from his oatmeal. He glares at the blond. "Sod off, Malfoy. I could ask you the same damn thing." The golden boy growls.

"You see, my family does care. Their sort of visiting someone who's, shall we say, locked up for awhile."

'_Drat, Draco. He's got you.' _He thinks.

Harry stands. Draco raises an eyebrow. "Where you going, Potter? You give up? Did I hit a soft spot?" Draco taunts.

Harry gives Draco a death glare. "I'm just done with your bollocks. I'm going to the dormitories." With that the boy who lived stomps out of the Great Hall.

Draco's grin grows. He brushes his long blond locks out of his face. "I could do that for hours."

_**Oooo**_

Draco knocks on Snape's office door. "Sev, you here?" He asks.

A heavy sigh. "Yes, Draco. Come in."

Draco walks in and sits in a chair. "So…um…What do you wanna do tomorrow?" The teen asks.

Snape raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'what do I wanna do tomorrow?' I have work. I don't have time to spend on some stupid holiday." He snarls.

Draco frowns. "I kinda wanted to spend Christmas with yo-"

"Spend it with someone else. I'm too busy."

Draco lowers his head. "Damn, I was just wondering." He grumbles. He stands and his mind goes off. "Oh, did you get a note from Father or Mother?"

"Yes. They sent you a note." Snape says, grading an essay.

"Can I have it?"

Snape looks up. He glares at his godson. "Greedy little wanker, aren't you?" He snaps.

"Just give me my bloody note."

Snape goes into a drawer and pulls out a thick envelope. He gives it to Draco. "Merry Christmas." He says with no tone in his voice.

Draco looks down at the envelope and smiles. "Than-"

"Get out."

Draco gives him a 'your suck a dick' look. He goes to the door. "Oh and just so you know, you're the shittest Godfather ever."

_**Oooo**_

Draco goes outside, his envelope in hand. He decided to save it till after dinner. The sun is setting and with the snow, it looks quite peaceful. Draco opens the envelope to find 2 pieces of parchment is in there. He pulls out one and sticks the envelope in his pants pocket. He opens up the first note and begins to read:

_My Dear Dragon,_

_Hello my son. How are you? Your mother tells me great things about you. That's my boy. I'm dreadfully sorry that your mother and myself aren't with you this Christmas. As you know, this is the only holiday that I actually enjoy. I feel it brings you, your mother and myself closer. I set aside the works of he-who-mustn't-be-name's second coming and spend time with you and your mother. It's also the only time of year where were all together at the same time. But I'm sorry to say that it wont be like that anymore. I miss you so much, Draco. I must go but I want you to know that I'm always thinking about you. Remember, be the man of the house while I'm gone._

_Your father,_

_Lucius_

_PS: Congrats on the defeat over Gryffindor in Quidditch. I told you, you had it in you to beat that blasted Potter._

Draco smiles and sighs. He feels his eyes fill with tears of happiness. He couldn't believe that his father actually cared still. 'This is the only gift I need this year.' He thinks.

He goes to grab the other note when he hears shuffling behind him. He looks around. He sees footsteps in the snow that weren't his own. The next thing he knew, he was pushed into the snow by an invisible force. Snow is also shoved into his face. Draco grabs at the invisible force and pulls off the sheet. Harry Potter is standing there, grinning.

"I could fucking kill you, Potter!" Draco yells. "Do you know how much Mother paid for these clothes?!"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. You bloody deserved it. You've been fucking with me all year." Harry growls.

Draco launches at Harry tackling him and began to punch him. He first hit his eye and then his lip. Harry began to pull at his hair and bite the Slythrin. After 30 minutes of rolling around in the cold snow, wrestling, both boys where cold, bloody and worn out. Harry collapses on top of Draco and was regaining breath.

"Truce?" Harry pants into the blonds ear.

"Just don't touch my face. I think you broke it."

Harry chuckles. "You can't do that."

"Well I think you fucking did." Draco shoots at him.

Harry rolls his eyes. He tries to keep both of them warm by putting his arms around him. Draco's eyes widen. "Ew, you bloody poof! Get the fuck off me!"

Harry rolls off Draco and sighs. "Sorry. I was just trying to keep us warm." He grumbles.

"I don't care! Don't do it again!"

Draco sighs stressfully and runs a cold hand through his damp blond locks. His eyes widen and he pats his pants. He gasps.

"Fuck Potter! You made me lose my notes! Damn your poofyness to hell!" Draco yells. He gets on his hands and knees and begins to feel around in the snow. With it now being pitch black out, he wasn't having any luck with finding them. "No, no, no, no! I can't lose them! Oh Merlin!" He cries. He begins to hyperventilate. When the tears begin to blur his vision, Draco gives up.

The blond buries his head in the snow and begins to sob. "Oh Merlin. What the fuck am I gonna do!?" He cries.

Harry looks down at his enemy, feeling for him. "What was so special with the notes?" He asks, trying not to show that he cares.

"They where from Mother and Father." Draco muffles through the snow. He lifts his head up, his face red and covered with snow. "I hope your fucking happy, Potter. I just lost the only thing I have left of my Father." He growls and stands. "Merry-mother fucking-Christmas to you too." With that, He stands up and heads back to Hogwarts.

_**Oooo**_

Draco sits in the Great Hall, sipping hot tea. His eyes are red and puffy and he looks like he could cry at any second. He was all alone in there. Everyone was still in their dormitories, opening presents. Draco couldn't even look at the Christmas tree. He only wished he could find his notes.

The doors open and Draco looks down to them. Harry Potter walks in, Snowy and red. Draco glares at the Gryffindor. "Come to make me more miserable than I already am?" He snaps.

Harry shakes his head. He comes up to the blond Slythrin. Draco notices his face is red. "I found this." He says and hands Draco an envelope.

Draco gasps. "Oh my Merlin. IT'S MY NOTES!!" He yells. He stands ups and hugs the brown haired Gryffindor, not caring that he's getting snow all over himself. He leans down and kisses the Gryffindor. He pushes Harry away. "Sorry. Reflex."

"Whatever you poof." Harry taunts.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

Harry smirks. "Sure." He looks down at the notes. "They are yours, right? I didn't want to read them because I didn't want to violate some sort of privacy."

Draco nods. "Thanks Potter. I'm actually amassed in you. You did good." He says.

"I tried."

Draco looks down at the notes, shaking his head in shock. "I wish I could make your day like you did for me." He says.

Harry kisses Draco fully on the lips again and breaks away. "That and your smile made it for me." He says.

Draco licks his lips, blushing. "Um, ok then." He says.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy."

"Merry Christmas, you bloody poof."

_**End**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Authors Note: Hey everyone. What's up? I had to write something "x-mas"ey to get me in the holiday mood. I've become a Grinch from all the massive chaos going on with a foot of snow outside and pissed that I can't go see any of my family for x-mas. So while I shoveled snow, this story flew into my head and I had to write it. It's OOC for me to write something sort of sappy but it flew into my head and I wanted to write it out. I thought it was cute. Tell me what ya thought. Later. Oh and **Merry Christmas everyone!!**_


End file.
